


Being Missed

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Language, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo really appreciates the way that Heero welcomes him home.





	Being Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 27th Kinktober prompt: against a wall (1x2).

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Being Missed ** by luvsanime02

########

Duo expected a warm homecoming, but not exactly to be pressed up against a wall while his boyfriend did his best to fuck Duo’s brain’s out as soon as he got home. Not that he’s complaining. That’s pretty much the opposite of what Duo feels like doing right now, even though they’ve knocked a picture frame down off of the wall, and Duo’s pants and boxers are still wrapped around his ankles, and-

The point is, Duo’s more than fine with the frantic way that Heero kissed him as soon as Duo was through their front door. He’s absolutely okay with Heero’s cock easing its way deep inside of him. Duo leans his head back against the wall, and it’s not comfortable. Nothing about this is comfortable. Duo’s head is striking against the wall with every one of Heero’s forceful thrusts, and his thighs are straining and trembling from the effort of keeping himself braced against the wall.

He’s still having the time of his life. Heero lips are devouring his, and Duo’s giving back as good as he gets, both of them panting into each other’s mouths. Heero’s hands are cupping Duo’s ass, keeping him right where he needs to be, where he wants to be.

“Best homecoming ever,” Duo mutters into Heero’s mouth. His boyfriend laughs breathlessly in reply.

Duo’s missed him so much. Not just the sex, but everything about Heero - his laughter, his hands, the way that he obviously hated every minute apart as much as Duo did.

“Just wait ‘til you see what I cooked,” Heero says. It’s Duo’s turn to laugh then, which quickly turns into a groan of pleasure. Heero’s not the best cook ever, but he tries to make simple recipes that he knows Duo likes, and that thoughtfulness more than makes up for any lack of skill.

Duo lifts one of his hands from Heero’s shoulders and takes his own cock in hand, jerking himself off. He can tell from Heero’s increased moaning that he’s close to coming, and Duo quickly tips over the edge of his own orgasm. He buries his face in Heero’s neck and shakes apart, shuddering with release. 

Slowly, his senses return, and Duo relaxes in Heero’s embrace. Heero’s obviously come as well, his soft breaths tickling Duo’s ear as they come back down together. After a few moments, though, they straighten up and Heero helps Duo get back carefully onto his feet. “Welcome home,” Heero says, kissing Duo more gently this time.

Duo nudges his nose against Heero’s. “Thanks,” he replies. “Now, where’s that food?”

Yeah, Duo thinks, this was the perfect welcome back home.


End file.
